


The Wicked Bench II

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [SCRIPT OFFER] The Wicked Bench II [fsub] [first time Dominant] [what a clever boy] [switchiness] [bratty sub] [mind-fuckery] [yandere] [submission] [edging] [weaponized orgasms] [mild self-degradation] [mocking] [so much fucking mocking] [one l-bomb] [no aftercare] [dirty talk] [good girl] [bad girl] [emotional manipulation] [we will all need hugs after this]SYNOPSIS: The sequel to “The Wicked Bench”. A few weeks later, an offer for the tables to be turned is made, but she's in a particular mood.What is control? Lessons will be learned by both, but they'll be rough ones.





	The Wicked Bench II

**Author's Note:**

> PERFORMANCE NOTES: Her experience and her confidence are her absolute downfall here. She thinks he has his number from the beginning and though she warns him that she's in a bratty mood, she was looking to break him from the time he walked through her door. How conscious of this she is is fully up to you. An absolute control freak tonight, she fully expected his worship and lust for her to allow her to steamroll him. She's not being bratty, she's being a bully. She realizes, not-too-soon, that he's a clever, clever boy and she finds herself in quite a trap of her own making and she can allow herself to truly submit... for a little while at least. And, that's when things get emotionally messy at the end as she goes almost full scorched-Earth to regain control. Here, she knows what she's doing as she's doing it, but hates herself for it, because he genuinely earned her respect. And... other things. 
> 
> As for our “silent” co-protagonist, keep this in mind as you play against him: during the scene, he plays on his nerves to help lull her into a false sense of security. She sees in his eyes how much he worships her, even when they're in the scene. But, he never rises to her bait when she's mocking his seemingly clumsy starts, or when she mocks what she thinks his ideas of Dom/sub play are, or when she outright makes fun of him. In fact, he never even raises his voice. Just a polite, annoyingly good-natured, even-handed rat bastard of a Dominant who read her beautifully and handles her brattiness by either ignoring it or laughing at it. Which is fucking INFURIATING and absolutely the RIGHT way to handle her. Of course, he pays the price for winning the game. 
> 
> Casinos don't like it when you win against the house, after all. 
> 
> Author's Note: This isn't DARK, but our characters get to be pretty emotionally irresponsible, especially in the end. Fair warning.
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(Footsteps from down a hallway, coming closer. A knock on a door. The door swings open.)

Babe – hey. Hey. Come in. (A kiss later, footsteps enter the apartment, the door closes.) 

Look at you: another suit, huh? Charcoal with pinstripes. Hmmm. (regards him. Smirks.) Can I be honest? I think I liked the last one better. (laughing)

That so, huh? This one's just for play? You're so, so funny. What'd you think is going to happen to it tonight? Expect it to get messy or something? 

Can I ask you a favor, actually? Could you push the furniture out of the way for me? The bench is already out, and it's just – oh, thank you, babe. Can I get you anything, something to drink? Sure. Hold on.

(Footsteps, a cupboard opens as furniture is slid across the floor. She calls from the other room:) Want any ice in your water? Ok. (Tap opens up, glass is filled, tap is closed. Footsteps back.) Here you are. I do love to serve. 

(She giggles.) You look so nervous. Moreso than last time, I'd say. Ooooh... babe. (She kisses him, whispers) No matter what, I'll take care of you tonight. Promise. Ok? (She kisses him again.) Are you sure you want to try this out? (Beat) I mean... yeah. I did prepare a little. I'm glad you don't want it to go to waste.

Yes, I did do my makeup tonight. Especially the lipstick. If I remember correctly, you do enjoy this lovely shade of red. Especially the way it leaves my lips on your skin. 

(Laughs) And, I appreciate the love for the robe, but I think I'll leave that on for the moment. Am I wearing anything other than the thigh highs and the heels? You'll find out soon enough. Oh, and here you go – my kink kard. I know we talked about things already, but... it doesn't hurt to have it on hand. (Beat) You printed it out already. And, memorized it. And, have a copy of it. Look at you, being super-prepared. And, still so nervous...

(Innocent, but the first real trap:) I'll be honest with you, though: I'm in... a helluva bratty mood. I'll do my best to be a... to be a good girl, but... 

(The trap is sprung:) I don't know if you know what you're asking for, babe. Are you sure? 

Awww. Well, I guess you do learn best when you're tossed into the deep end. 

(A kiss. A beat.) Sure, let's go over them now: my safeword tonight is, “Kosh.” I'm open to being called most anything tonight, but not “stupid” or “dumb” or anything like that, nothing that's insulting to my intelligence. (Yes, this is SUPPOSED to sound particularly “porny”:)...and, I'm prepped for anal play, too. Pussy to ass is fine. Ass to mouth is fine. Ass to pussy: hard fucking no. 

(Laughs) Just... on the menu, if you'd like. Uh... I think that's about it. You can leave marks tonight, too. Actually... I'd very much like that. Anything else you can think of, babe? 

Well. That's... thoughtful of you. Sure, we can practice that before we begin. (Giggles) Ok, here. Give me your hand. I'll place it on my throat, just like – yes. Yes, that's where your fingers should be. Make sure you're applying more pressure like – (he squeezes, gently. Catches her breath. A little choke, giggle) – yes. Yes, like that. Don't go in for the larynx, obviously. Anything else?

Well, look at the stones on you tonight. You have some plans, huh? No, no – it's cute! It's super cute, actually! Here, you can try two fingers, first. Press down, and I'll tell you when it's uncomfortable for me. Ok? Here, my mouth's open and – (she goes “ahhhh”, and then he seems to hesitantly slide his fingers inside of her mouth. She laughs around them, pulls away) So gentle, babe. I promise you: I can take it. And, if I can't, I'll let you know. Ok? Wanna try one more time? (“Ahhhh” and then she gags a bit on his fingers, sputters) Better. Much better. How do you feel? Ok? Ok. We can start the scene: now.

(A shift: the genuine good humor starts to melt away into something mocking and mean) So. How do you want to begin? (teasing) Do you want me to call you “Master”? You don't? How about Daddy? (laughs) Oh, the look on your face! (beat) Fine. “Sir” it is. And, how would Sir like me? (Laying it on suuuper thick, a caricature of “sub-voice.”) How would Sir like his sexy little slut? (beat, deadpans) You gonna pick your jaw up from the ground, or would Sir need some help with that, too? (laughs. Challenge:) Why don't you just take out your cock, Sir, and let his little slut amuse herself with it, hmmm?

(A beat. Surprise, again, that's quickly caught and hidden) What do you mean – well. Sir is right. You... he... didn't lay claim to this slut. (Amused, approving) Well, looks like we're all paying attention, now.

Are you asking me to remove my robe? Seriously? (beat) Oh, I know how polite you can be – (beat, surprised) Uh... right. Right. This slut knows how polite Sir can be. So. Alright. 

(She removes the robe. A beat. She's very pleased with his reaction.) This slut thought that Sir would appreciate this black leather harness. That he would appreciate the craftsmanship. The way it hugs all of this slut's curves and leaves nothing to the imagination. (mocking, subby voice) So, Sir can make use of all of this slut's tight little holes.

(Innocently) This slut doesn't know what Sir means? Why would she try to... “fry your brain”, Sir? (Beat. An evil little giggle.) Hey, if you want me to be nice to you, why don't you just tell me to get on my knees and start servicing you? Isn't that what you really, really want? (mocking subby voice) To choke on Sir's massive cock as he face-fucks me? To fuck me from behind and blow your load all over my back as you call me a worthless whore? Or, in my mouth? All over my face? Here, I'll even get started - 

(She starts to kneel, but he's grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back up) Hey, what are you doing – ok, ok. I'll stay on my feet. Spread my legs? Oh, does Sir want to look at me? (laughs. Back to that caricature of submissiveness:) This slut is happy to put her hands behind her head to let Sir circle around her and examine her. Would Sir also like this slut to give him good Ahegao face while he's at it, too? (She sticks out her tongue, “Ahhhh!” then begins to giggle.) Christ.

(Melts a little. Here, the arousal is real, but she's still not actually being submissive:) Yes, this slut likes it... when you come behind her... and gropes her tits. And – (gasps!) rolls her nipples in between your fingers. Fuck. (He pinches, hard) FUCK. You motherfucker – (Pinches again. Harder.) GODDAMMIT. (shuddering breath) Sir is correct. Thank you, Sir. (Moans) Yes. This slut loves it when Sir rubs it in. Uses his strong hands.. to massage her breasts. Does Sir like it when I push my ass against him, feel his... hard cock straining for this slut through his pants? 

(He pinches, again. But, it's the PERFECT pressure.) Fuuuck. Yes. Pinch my nipples. Just like that. Like that – (he squeezes, harder) FUCK. You assholeohgodImsorryImsorry – (He lets go. She pants, almost breaking character:) What? Yes, yes, I'm ok, you didn't have to stop – oh.

(Realization. Respect AND anger.) Oh. Right. This slut should remember her manners. Her title. Her place. Sir is correct.

What would this slut recommend be done? (beat. A soft moan) For one thing.... if Sir wants this slut to concentrate... maybe he shouldn't keep rocking... his hips against her...as he teases her nipples again - 

(Sudden violent movement as she cries out in surprise as he grabs her arms with one hand and pushes her forward, before delivering a resounding SMACK to her bare ass) GAH. Holy shit. Yes. Yes, spanking. Spanking would be a good punishment. (Laughing, genuine) Guess those spanking lessons worked - 

(And, ad lib: he delivers ten, hard spanks with no rhythm or rhyme to keep her on her toes. He's merciless. She manages to struggle out:) ...does Sir want me to count? FUCK. Guess not - 

(It's over, as suddenly as it started. She's struggling for breath, squirming) ...Thank... thank you, Sir. For punishing me. (beat, then a little laugh) Thank you, Sir. This slut... really likes how well she can balance in these heels, too. 

Yes, this slut will still keep her hands on her head. What does Sir have in – (One last THUNDEROUS, double-handed smack, where he grabs her ass hard at the end and HOLDS IT. She screams.) ...FUCKTHANKYOUSIR. FUCK. (beat)

(growling, angry, but out of a very dark respect) ...Oh, Sir thinks it's time for this slut to sit on the wicked bench, does he? Sir is turning out to be a fucking bastard. (she laughs, dark and thick.) Yes. Yes, this slut agrees he's had a good teacher. A very good teacher. (She sits down. Lets out a soft moan of.. pain, pleasure, sure. But, she also buries it. She's on to his game, now, she thinks.)

Pick a number? (no hesitation:) Sure. 1. (Smirks) Oh, what? Too low, Sir? Too bad. Sir shouldn't offer something Sir is not willing to give. 

Is Sir... is Sir pouting? Awwww. Did he not think his game through? (laughs) Sorry, Sir. (mocking caricature) Please put this * naughty * bitch slut in her place with Sir's counting game.

(Still mocking) But, Sir, this slut is getting comfy on the bench. Does she have to get up already? (Giggles.) Yes, sir. This slut will bend over the bench and present her bruising, aching ass for Sir. So, he can maybe do his job.

(She takes in a breath to steel herself – and, is surprised, instead when he grabs between her legs. When she speaks, less caricature as he does know what she likes...and loves.) Yes. Yes, this slut's pussy is wet. 

(With mock disgust) Really gonna ask me that? Yes, this slut wouldn't mind if Sir began to finger-fuck this slut – (His fingers find their way inside of her. She squirms and moans.)

(Oh, he knows what he's doing, yes. But, this is the distraction as he tells her she can speak her mind.) What... what does Sir mean... Sir doesn't... care? Fuck. Keep working those fingers, then. Just like that. Yes. Curl them. Right against my – yes. G-Spot. Yes. You're too nice to me. You're still too nice. So much potential. But... 

(He buries his face between her cheeks, starts playing his tongue against her ass. She laughs and squirms and moans in surprise. It's bringing her closer) ...Yes. Yes, fuck me. Fuck me with your fingers. Let me grind my ass against your mouth. Yes. Yes. Use that fucking tongue. Swirl it... just like that. Yes, just like that. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. 

(Ad lib until shuddering orgasm. She laughs, shaking on unsteady legs.) Oh my God. Yes. Fuck. But.. I don't want your fingers. Not anymore. I want your cock... (his fingers keep moving inside of her, though. She starts to get up but he pushes her back down, making her yelp in surprise.)

….what do you mean... this is part of the game...? (He begins to pick up the pace again) … the number... was for how many orgasms I could have... before you came?

You. Mother. FUCKER. (He SMACKS her ass, and yes: he's laughing as he dives back in again. She's fighting a losing battle, but it feels so goddamn good - ) You wait. You wait until I get my hands on you. You piece of shit. You fucking bastard. No. Fuck. Fuck you. (Yeup. He's tenacious and nonplussed and keeps working his magic. Another orgasm is rearing up) Oh God. You can't... you can't... you won't. (She moans, tries to be FIRM) You. Won't. You love watching me cum. You NEED to watch me cum. You will let me cum. You. Will. Let. Me - 

(And, he pulls his fingers from her, making her cry out in agony – and, he follows that up with two, quick SPANKS. There isn't language for her frustration for a moment or two, just primal growls and wordless threats. He lets her catch her breath, at least.)

(for the first time, maybe some genuine submissiveness) ...yes. Yes, Sir. This slut will sit back down on the bench. With her arms held behind her back. Her chest up. Her head down. 

This slut will raise her head to Sir's request. Yes, this slut will stick out her tongue for Sir. 

(He zips down his pants. Pulls out his cock.) … Jesus. The amount of precum – yes, this Slut will keep her tongue out. (He wipes the head of his cock off on her... and, pulls back.) ...thank you, Sir. (beat) This... slut would like more. Would like to... properly... take care of Sir's cock. With her mouth, yes. 

(Beat) Yes, Sir. This slut can beg... better than that. (hesitant at first, she's not usually on this side of the fence, but she's catching up. There is no caricature, no mocking, no prodding: just genuine desire for him and for her to submit.) Please, Sir. Please use this slut's mouth. Please let her make up for her brattiness from earlier. Let her write her apologies all over your shaft with her tongue. Let her say sorry with Sir's balls in her mouth as Sir jerks himself off. Let her make amends with her hot, wet mouth that's watering for Sir's taste and heat and strength. Please, Sir. 

Yes, Sir. Yes, this slut would like to touch herself as she begs. (She does.) Please, Sir. Please let me – oh, God. Yes – (she opens her mouth once again. He smacks her tongue, wetly with his cock. A beat. Her mouth full of him:) Thank you, Sir. (She begins to suck him off, desperate and hungry. Ad lib as she never stops touching herself, finds herself getting close to orgasm. Breaks away from his cock:) Please be close, Sir. Please. This slut needs to cum. Needs to cum again – yes, Sir! (She sticks her tongue back out and another couple of wet smacks against her. Then...) Sir? Why are you pulling your cock away?

Yes. Yes, please. Please fuck this dirty slut on the bench. However you'd like. Please. Please. Like this? Straddling the bench? Holding on to its legs and arching her back like a bitch in heat? Please take this slut's cunt, Sir. Please fuck her until you cum. Please. 

(SMACK! SMACK! She screams.) Yes, Sir! Thank you for the reminder, Sir! Only if it pleases Sir! Please, let it please Sir. (A soft moan as his hand finds it way on her pussy once more) Do you feel how much this slut wants to please? (Beat. Scramble for control, darkness fills her voice.) This slut knows how much Sir wants to fuck her. Sir's beautiful cock does. Not. Lie. Why will Sir continue to deny himself what we both know he wants? Why delay the inevitable. Why not take... what is offered. Why not take what is freely... his.

(A beat. Then, he positions himself behind her.) Yesyesyes – put that cock right against my pussy. Part this slut's lips with Sir's head and – (he purposely slides further down, just parting her lips with his shaft instead of entering) – oh, God. No. Please don't tease me. Not anymore. Please just fuck me. Please fuck your slut, Sir. 

Yes. Yes, I'm your slut. I'm yours. I swear, I'm yours. If you'll have me. Please take me, Sir. Take your dirty little slut – (A moment, then... he repositions himself and in one, hard thrust, sinks deep into her. Ad lib for a moment here: these are hard, bench-shaking thrusts. But, he's taking his TIME. Just one. Damning. Thrust. After. The other. Words should be hard to come by, until:) 

Sir. Sir. Gonna cum. Please. Please let this slut. Cum. Please. Sir. Sir. Sir. (And, he pulls out. He's not gentle about it.) OhGodnopleasesirpleasepleasepleaseputitbackinmepleasesir – (She dissolves into damn near tears as he's just pressing his cock between her cheeks and gently stroking.) No, Sir. Please, Sir. Please put your cock back in me, Sir. This slut needs it. She needs it. She needs it.

(A beat. She takes a shuddering breath. Realizes this was a bed she made:) Yes, Sir. This is... about... Sir's desires tonight. (Darkly) Goddammit, you're really laughing at me right now - ? (SMACK!) Fuck. Sir. Thank you, sir. (Sarcastically) Laughter in the bedroom is great, Sir.

(Giggles a little, genuine:) ...or, living room. Whichever – (And, with that, he plunges back into her.) Oh God. Yes. Please. Please hold on to my hips. Please fuck me. Fuck this hungry little slut's cunt, Sir. Use it. Use it. (ad lib... to another almost orgasm. He slams his hips forward ONE last time. And, stays there. Just stays there.) Whydidyoustop? Fuck. Fuck, you're buried so deep inside of me. Oh fuck. Just move. Your. Fucking. Hips.

(Begging) Please, Sir. Please. I'll do... I'll do whatever you want...

(Surprise) ...to... suffer?

...but... I am... Sir's little slut. I am. (He starts to fuck her again.) Yes. Yes. Yes. Please don't stop this time. Please, Sir. (He does. She moans in utter frustration.) What does Sir need so he can fuck his slut until she cums?!

(Compliant, quiet.) Yes, Sir. This slut... thought that Sir was going... to be easy. To roll over. To top from the bottom. Yes, Sir. She's been... she's been a bad girl. Yes, Sir. She can be made to be... a good girl. (moans, whispers:) This slut felt that. The way your cock twitched in me. Yes. Is that what Sir wants? A good girl?

(He starts to fuck her again. There is no turning back here. They both have found their triggers.) Yes, Sir. This slut will be your good girl. Your best girl. The things she'll do for Sir's cock. All for Sir. All for his cock. Whatever Sir wants. Whenever Sir wants it. And, Sir knows she's telling the truth, doesn't he? He can feel how wet her pussy is for him. Only for him. No one else. Yes, cum, cum for your little slut, cum for her so she can cum, too – fill. Her. Up. This slut is for Sir's use, and Sir's use only. This slut... is only... a slut for Sir. For HER Sir. For her clever Sir. For her wonderful Sir. He understands, right? He understands... how much... how much...

(They both are beginning to cum. She manages to choke out:) ...she loves him... (It's... such a deeply vulnerable moment, this orgasm and her scrambling to recover from what she said. It's also clear that he's recovering as well. Take all the time needed, until:) Oh. Oh...boy. 

(Nervous laughter) Uh... umm. If it pleases, Sir... maybe we can end the scene here. Yes? (A bit of shuffling.) Gotta get off this bench. It's actually... kinda painful. (More nervous laughter. He pulls out.) Oh, man. Uh. Can we lay... on the floor for a second? Just want to catch my breath. And, take off these fucking heels.

(Reluctantly) Yeah, I think I'd like to cuddle, too. I don't really want to move just yet, anyway. (she giggles, looking down) Oh my God, you came so much. It's oozing out... no, no. Don't... don't worry about cleanup right now. Just... yes. Hold me a second, ok?

(Clears her throat) So. Uh. First things first: you have got to be a lying sack of shit. (She laughs) First time? Oh, I'm having a hard time believing that. You just... kept zigging when I expected you to zag and – you just figured out - bravo to you.

Wait,what're you talking about? (playing waaaay too innocent) What... what do you mean? I said a lot of things. I mean... so did you, so...

(Ok, it's obvious what she's about to say next is her protecting her emotions, but doesn't mean it's still not mean-as-fuck:)...you... didn't have to say it back, you know. You don't have to say anything. People say all kinds of crazy shit when they're in a scene. And, cumming their brains out. I mean, if you buy all that shit about me being (mockingly) “the best girl for her Sir” and then saying that, I mean... come on, babe. (laughs. And, maybe it's a bit meaner than it needs to be.) You're smarter than that. Right?

(beat. Softening of her tone. Pushes away.) ...wait. No. I... that came out wrong? (struggling with her pride and her feelings) I mean.. it was an intense scene. Even for us. Especially for me. And, I don't want you to feel obligated - 

(He tells her he knew he was in love with her since the second week of seeing each other.) ...since the second week? I... (she laughs, nervously. She's been feeling this way, too, but...) ...that's intense, babe. That's really... a lot. Umm. Look. I gotta... I gotta get out of this harness. It's... uh. Digging. Into me.

And, maybe... you should go home. 

(Resolved. Steel.) Yes. I think you should go home. I think we need to get some sleep. And, cool down. You know? This is a lot to take in. 

(He's struggling, but man, this is not her first rodeo at emotional manipulation:) Babe. It's ok. Chill out, ok? Like, I'm not saying we have to stop seeing each other. We just need the night. To cool down a little. Come on. Let's get you sorted.

(They stand up, he zips up. She's unerringly polite) Thank you for coming, babe. It was... a wonderful time. Thank you so much. I'll call you later. Ok? (A soft kiss to the cheek) Go on. That's a good boy. I'll call. I promise. 

(The door opens, footsteps, then closes. She lets out a shuddering sigh. Beat. Regrets:) ...”She loves him”? (Another sigh that almost sounds like a choked sob.)

\---END---


End file.
